


Nostalgiagasms

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Established SQ, they live together. (Sometime after Neverland, doesn’t matter how they get together). After a passionate night (briefly mentioned or described in detail), Emma and Regina somehow end up talking about all those moments in the past (canon) when they wanted to act on their sexual tension but decided not to. They agree that their first encounter was a wasted opportunity as well as apple basket/ semi-naked Emma one. As a result of their little conversation they decide to do a little role play. Emma rents a room at Granny’s for the night and Regina pays her a visit in the morning. Obviously, the apples get forgotten quite quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgiagasms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocHo0o](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChocHo0o).



In the sweaty aftermath of some truly good sex, sometimes Emma got a little loopy. Tonight, as she lay panting in their bed, she mused, “D’ya ever think about how sexy-sparky we used to be?”

“Used to be?” Regina asked, sounding ever-so-slightly offended.

“Of course we still aaaaare,” the blonde drawled. “I just mean that when we were all conflict-y it was hot.”

“Hot,” the queen repeated incredulously.

“Yeah, like we had so much sexual tension all the time but we never acted on it. That first night we met, we totally checked each other out,” she insisted with excessive seriousness.

“Indeed we did,” Regina chuckled fondly.

“And we didn’t even hate each other yet!” the savior exclaimed, because that part was insult to injury. “We coulda gone to bed right then! Missed opportunity.”

The older woman hummed, “Yes.” A beat. “And when you answered the door for me in your panties. That would have been delightful.”

“Let’s do it,” Emma suggested.

“What?”

“I’ll rent a room at Granny’s, and you’ll come by with apples, and I’ll be in my underwear, and we’ll roleplay it! It’ll be fun!” She was getting excited about it now.

“You’re ridiculous.” Regina was trying to seem disapproving, but Emma could see she was intrigued.

“I’m a genius,” the sheriff cajoled. “Come on! Let’s do it.”

The queen thought for a long, long moment before agreeing, “Very well, dear.”

**

“Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees?” Emma held back a smile with difficulty. Damn, her girlfriend was a nerd. “It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing,” the queen went on, as earnest as she’d been the first time, though, as then, gradually a note of steel crept into her voice. “And can weather any storm. I have one that I’ve tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I’ve yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers.” Her eyes flicked unsubtly to Emma’s pussy, clad only in thin red panties, implying that she might soon change that.

“Thanks,” the blonde said as she took the basket, and she knew her nipples were hard from more than just the cold of being half-dressed. She selected the most perfectly formed apple before setting the rest aside, then bit into it with showy enjoyment, moaning at the taste.

Regina reached up and wiped away the juice that had escaped from the corner of Emma’s mouth, dragging her thumb over her lips more than was strictly necessary. Then she licked her thumb before adding, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy them on your drive home.”

“Actually I’m gonna stay for a while. Think I’ve found some things to _do_ ,” the savior emphasized, dragging her eyes over Regina’s body, glad the queen had skipped the trench coat she’d worn the first time.

“It’s time for you to _go_.” Regina stepped closer, well inside her personal space now.

Emma felt her pulse spike with arousal. “Or what?” she sneered.

“Don’t underestimate me, Ms. Swan,” Regina warned. “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“Show me,” the blonde growled, not giving an inch.

In the next instant, Regina grabbed her hair and kissed her hard. Emma tossed the apple in the vague direction of the trashcan, then closed the door.

“Are you disrespecting my apples?” the queen broke the kiss to ask, and of course she was partially serious.

The savior managed, just barely, not to laugh, kissing down over Regina’s chin and jaw, slurring, “A’course not.”

“Mmh, good,” the queen breathed as she threw her head back, giving Emma’s mouth space to peruse her neck.

The blonde took the opportunity to walk Regina back and press her up against the wall, her hand sliding up to cushion her head at the moment of contact with easy familiarity. As Emma reached down eagerly to ruck up the queen’s skirt so she could press a thigh against her, she groaned at the feel, then sight, of stockings and garters. That had definitely not been part of Regina’s ensemble the first time, and oh damn, her panties were on the outside.

That was so hot that Emma was kissing Regina harder and more insistently in the next moment, rocking her thigh rhythmically. But the older woman wasn’t done winding her up yet, sliding both hands down to grab her ass, fingers sliding under what little fabric was covering her to really dig in, making the blonde gasp as she purred, “You have a great ass, dear.”

“Thank you, Madam Mayor,” Emma groaned back as she returned her mouth to Regina’s neck, nipping and sucking as she slid a hand up to cup and squeeze one of her breasts.

The queen’s “Nnh!” at that had Emma moaning against her skin, her thigh rocking faster and her hands grabbing at the buckle at the front of the mayor’s dress, only to find that it was entirely decorative.

“Fucking hell,” she growled.

The Regina from the first time would just have mocked her, but here and now she just breathed, “Zipper. At the back,” and arched to give her space. Breaking character was totally okay with Emma as she pulled the gray dress off, then made quick work of the queen’s bra. She had her mouth on one nipple and her fingers on the other almost inhumanly fast, and Regina’s deep moan was so damn good.

Emma lavished attention on the older woman’s breasts. She squeezed and pinched, rolled Regina’s nipples between her tongue and palate and between her fingers, switching back and forth as she intensified her touch until she was sucking hard and biting. The queen’s hands went from caressing Emma’s shoulders, to digging her nails in at the intense sensation, to tangled in her hair to keep her _right there_ , and back to her shoulders and pushing down.

The savior couldn’t help but “Mm!” at that. Fuck, she loved when her queen was demanding. She took the hint and moved down Regina’s body, giving her hot, open mouthed kisses and digging her teeth in as she sank to her knees. As she settled into place, she stopped to just look at her partner for a long moment, sweeping her gaze slowly up, drinking in how gorgeous she was, stockings and garters and lacy panties and taut nipples.

Regina’s eyes were smoldering when her own reached them, and she spoke a simple but irresistible demand: “Fuck me.”

God, that was so fucking hot, and Emma was slipping the queen’s panties down her thighs before she could even finish saying it, groaning at the sight of her wet, open cunt and then getting her mouth on her as quickly as she could.  Fuck, she felt so good.

As the sheriff began tonguing her with long strokes, slow but steady, Regina hissed "Yesss," and reached down to grab her hair once again, pulling her close.

“Mnh,” Emma groaned into her as her tongue made worshipful swirls around her clit now. She loved how wet the older woman got on her face. Her senses were so full of her. She tried to stroke her slowly but it was so fucking good that she kept speeding up out of eagerness, relishing the velvet hardness of her clit and the increasing volume and pitch of Regina’s “Nnh! Nnh! Nnh!”

After many long moments of intensifying tonguing, the queen leaned back and hooked a leg over Emma’s shoulder, reaching for more. The savior was happy to give it to her, sliding her hand up to push two fingers inside her as she kept flicking and swirling and stroking on her clit. Regina was rolling her hips to meet her steadily now, little breathy moans slipping from her lips. God, Emma loved how it felt to be inside her, feeling her twitch and clench around her as they found a rhythm--her mouth, the queen’s hips, fucking her steady-sweet.

As she felt Regina starting to get close, tightening around her fingers, gripping her hair tighter and pushing into her, she wrapped her lips around her clit and switched to sucking the way she knew made her come spectacularly. She ramped the sensation up and up, sucking her harder, fucking her faster, curling her fingers against the queen’s g-spot.

Then Regina was coming, her back arching and hips pressing down toward her, moaning. It was so good. Emma loved watching her queen come, feeling her ripple around her fingers, and she coaxed more sensation out of her as she rode it out.

As the mayor’s shudders subsided, Emma guided her leg back to the floor and stood to kiss her sweetly, only to have Regina grab her and kiss her hard. The blonde moaned into the queen’s mouth, and again when she felt one of Regina’s hands cup and rub and squeeze her pussy through her panties, because fuck, was she ready. The older woman pushed off the wall, backing Emma up with determined steps, and the sheriff was so lost in the sensation that she was startled to feel the backs of her thighs collide with the bed.

Regina took full advantage of her disarray to turn her around and press against her back, hands gliding over and then under her thin shirt and panties. God, the older woman was good, pinching this, scratching that, soft and warm on the other thing, teasing Emma’s already electric body, taking her higher and higher. 

 “Regina- please-” she gasped at last, needing something more direct too badly to do anything but beg, even as she knew that was just where the queen wanted her.

“Bend over, Ms. Swan,” Regina purred dangerously, and Emma knew she was in the presence of Madam Mayor. She should stay in character of their early interactions and resist, but god that voice made her so wet and she had both hands on the mattress before she could even make a decision.

The older woman rewarded her for her compliance by dragging her nails all the way down her body from shoulders to hips, lighting Emma up impossibly more. When Regina followed this up by digging her nails in hard, grabbing her ass with both hands as she dragged her teeth down from her back to the waistband of her underwear, the blonde’s brain almost shut off completely. By the time the queen was peeling the panties away from her sopping sex and biting her ass, all Emma could do was sputter, “Please, my- my- majesty,” knowing it didn’t make sense but not able to figure out how to say it properly.

Regina chuckled almost evilly, and Emma was ready to beg again, but then she felt two slender fingers slide along the length of her where she was spectacularly wet and then press inside achingly slowly. It was so good, and she was so ready, and she could not find it in her to be embarrassed at the loud moan that pushed its way out of her throat.

The older woman started fucking her deeply but agonizingly slowly, and Emma lost herself in the touch for long moments, but soon she needed more. She had only just begun moving back to meet her when Regina grabbed her hip hard. “Be still,” she commanded.

“But Regina, I-” was all she had time to say before the queen pressed close behind her, slotting into place against her ass. God, she could feel Regina’s garters brushing against the backs of her thighs as the queen kept fucking her, rolling her hips to reinforce her hand. The older woman gradually quickened her pace and increased the intensity until she was fucking Emma fast and hard, and all she could do was ride the sensation as it broke over her.

But then, oh- Regina reached her other hand around to rub quick, tight circles on her clit with practiced fingertips, and Emma’s mind just shut off as a litany of “Fuck, baby, god, yes, so good-” began falling out of her mouth.

And it was embarrassingly fast, but this entire encounter had been so ridiculously hot, and her girlfriend’s touch was so exactly right, that Emma was on the verge of orgasm in moments.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna-”

“Come for me, Ms. Swan,” the mayor commanded, and god that was so hot that the blonde did, instantly, shatteringly.

As she slumped forward feeling gelatinous, Emma was very glad that they were doing this now rather than when they had first met, because nothing short of magic was going to get her up onto the bed. And of course Regina did magic her into bed—the next thing she knew she was in their bed, back at Mifflin Street, with the queen curled happily on top of her.

“You are a sex goddess, my queen,” Emma slurred.

Regina chuckled affectionately. “Thank you, dear.”

“Whaddya wanna do next?” the savior asked, though she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

“This one was my choice. You can choose the next one,” Regina offered.

Emma thought for only a few seconds before pronouncing, “It was super hot when I took a chainsaw to your apple tree.”

“Don’t you dare,” the mayor warned, popping up on her elbow to glare.

“Not, like, cut it again, but how eye-blaze-y you were? And all up in my personal space? Mmm-hmm,” she drawled.

Regina looked at her disapprovingly for a long, long moment. Or, it would have been disapproving if Emma hadn’t been able to see the corner of her mouth twitching, trying not to smile. The silliness of the moment struck her then, and she started to laugh. Regina joined her, hugging her close as they laughed and laughed, and it was the perfect end to their sexy trip down memory lane.   

**Author's Note:**

> A minific for @ChocHo0o for guessing one of the two pornstars in Learning Curves . . . which became a maxi-fic.
> 
> Plus stockings and garters for my Nonnie, and the next scene they plan to reenact is the apple tree by vote of my Tumblr followers. 
> 
> Special thanks to Mr. Evil Regal on YouTube for his very helpful clip of this scene.


End file.
